streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Street Fighter V
es la última entrega principal publicada de la saga Street Fighter. El videojuego fue publicado de manera exclusiva para PC y la plataforma Sony PlayStation 4, disponiendo de modo multijugador "multiplataforma".Capcom Unity: Street Fighter V Announced Exclusively for PS4 and PC Yoshinori Ono confirmó que el videojuego no tiene una versión arcade, debido a que Capcom se está replanteando detenidamente su situación en el negocio de videojuegos arcade.EventHubs: Ono explains why there's no arcade release for Street Fighter V El videojuego salió a la venta el 16 de febrero de 2016. Jugabilidad El modo de juego en general parece estar atenuado de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV: las animaciones de ataque parecen un poco más lentas, y las ilustraciones y los modelos 3D de los personajes se han re-diseñado para sentirse más realistas. El Medidor de Venganza y posibles movimientos Super Art fueron características mostradas inicialmente durante el torneo Capcom Cup; este último parece haber sido desechado, mientras que los movimientos Super Art parecen haber sido reestructurados en forma de los movimientos Critical Art. Las características actuales como se mostraron durante el evento E3 2015 están más cercanas en estilo de las de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha. Los movimientos EX Special regresan de los videojuegos más recientes, junto con una barra de Guard Break (Ruptura de Bloqueo), como las vistas en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha. Las nuevas características incluyen la V-Gauge, un medidor independiente utilizado para ataques como V-Skill, V-Trigger y V-Reversal, que son únicos para cada uno de los personajes. Otra nueva adición a la saga Street Fighter es la presencia de paredes destructibles y otros elementos interactivos, tales como un autobús hacia el cual los personajes pueden ser lanzados al ser noqueados.EventHubs: Street Fighter V's release in 2015 looking increasingly slim, game only 20% complete, and EX move inputs confirmed A diferencia del videojuego Street Fighter IV, las expansiones del videojuego y cambios eventuales no vendrán incluidos en nuevas entregas posteriores, sino que poco a poco serán añadidos al videojuego original en el largo plazo. Los jugadores tendrán la opción de pagar por nuevos personajes como se abonan a través de Fight Money en el videojuego o mediante la compra de divisas Zenny.EventHubs: Street Fighter V will have 16 fighters at launch, four of them brand new; Capcom will continually add characters post launch A diferencia de las polémicas entregas anteriores, ningún dato relacionado al contenido de descarga (DLC) adicional estará alojado en el disco físico del videojuego.Gamespot: No On-Disc DLC for Street Fighter V Un modo historia cinematográfico será publicado como contenido de descarga gratuito en junio de 2016. El videojuego contará con algunos contenidos centrados en personajes específicos dentro del modo para un jugador que se enfocara en los trasfondos de cada personaje.Polygon: Street Fighter V's cinematic story mode arrives in June El modo específicamente llenara la brecha entre los eventos de los vidoejuegos de la saga Street Fighter III y saga Street Fighter IV. Finalizar los contenidos para un solo jugador otorgará a los jugadores Fight Money.The Escapist: Street Fighter V Will Get A Cinematic Story Expansion Argumento La quinta entrega tiene lugar en medio de los acontecimientos de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV y saga Street Fighter III. Shadaloo crea un arma gigantesca (un tanto similar en aspecto a la Estrella de la Muerte) con la capacidad de destruir ciudades, y M. Bison, que ha envejecido un poco desde los eventos finales de la saga Street Fighter IV, planea usarla para conquistar el mundo. Al mismo tiempo, Charlie Nash es regresado de entre los muertos para destruir M. Bison de una vez por todas, y mientras realizaba sus viajes, Ryu se encuentra con un misterioso guerrero llamado Necalli. Personajes Al momento de su publicación, el videojuego incluirá 16 luchadores, con ocho de estos siendo personajes clásicos, cuatro personajes pasados que no estuvieron presentes en el videojuego Ultra Street Fighter IV y cuatro personajes nuevos, con otros más que serán añadidos después.EventHubs: Street Fighter V's launch roster will comprise of eight classic fighters, four brand new, and four we haven't seen in a while Personajes reiterados Personajes re-introducidos Personajes nuevos Personajes DLC 2016 Escenarios *: Denota que el escenario en cuestión tiene zonas cinemáticas derrivables/áreas secundarias. **: Escenarios de la primera oleada del contenido de descarga (DLC). Desarrollo En el año 2011, Seth Killian entonces todavía un empleado integrante de Capcom, sugirió que Street Fighter V seria publicado antes del año 2019, diciendo: "Si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto, y así es, ustedes no tendrán que esperar otra vez casi diez años para un Street Fighter V". En julio del año 2013, el productor de la saga "Street Fighter" Yoshinori Ono comentó que aunque él si deseaba crear un Street Fighter V para las plataformas de la octava generación, como Sony PlayStation 4 y Microsoft Xbox One, un videojuego para esta generación próxima requeriría de un personal todavía mucho más numeroso y un mayor presupuesto. También afirmó que hacer del videojuego un título free-to-play era una opción posible, aunque no estaba completamente abierto a esta idea, y confirmó que actualmente el videojuego no se encontraba en desarrollo. En junio del año 2014, Ono refutó las afirmaciones de que "Street Fighter V" incluiría una "opción de pay-to-win", citando que Street Fighter V todavía recién se encontraba en las primeras etapas de planificación. El día 05/12/2014, un teaser trailer se filtró en internet temprano durante esa misma mañana de manera involuntaria por parte de Capcom. El teaser trailer fue posteriormente publicado en el canal de Capcom en YouTube, pero fue bloqueado como "contenido privado" tras unas pocas horas. El anuncio oficial fue hecho el día siguiente 06/12/2014 durante el evento PlayStation Experience organizado por Sony y el vídeo del anunciamiento fue restablecido en su página de YouTube para ser visto públicamente.Gamespot: "Street Fighter 5 Revealed as a PS4, PC Exclusive" La primera demostración del videojuego para Street Fighter V tuvo lugar durante la gran final del torneo Capcom Cup, el día sábado 13/12/2014 en la ciudad San Francisco de California. En el trailer sobre la jugabilidad del videojuego presentado al final del evento Capcom Cup, el personaje Charlie Nash de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, fue aludido haciendo una especie de aparición a través de una secuencia rápida, mostrada al final del trailer. El día 24/02/2015, Capcom publicó un trailer nuevo del videojuego que demostraba el conjunto de movimientos de Charlie Nash por primera vez. También anunció la próxima prueba beta para la función en línea del videojuego, así como un teasing de M. Bison como un posible personaje disponible en el futuro.YouTube: Street Fighter V Nash Gameplay Trailer - 1080P 60FPS M. Bison fue oficialmente revelado el día 19/05/2015.YouTube: M. Bison reveal trailer. Capcom, Mayo 19, 2015. Esta vez no apareció ningún nuevo personaje al final del trailer de promoción para M. Bison (como fue el caso de Charlie Nash). Sin embargo el día 15/06/2015, durante el evento E3 2015, Capcom reveló a otros dos de los personajes disponibles de manera simultanea: Cammy y Birdie, que hace su primera reaparición desde el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3 en el año 1998. El día 09/07/2015 en el evento San Diego Comic-Con 2015, Capcom reveló a Ken Masters como el séptimo personaje en regresar.YouTube: Street Fighter V - Ken revealed Con un estilo de juego cambiado desde sus raíces "shoto" tradicionales, Ken juega de manera más rápida y más agresivamente que en versiones anteriores del personaje. Su aspecto parecía haber sufrido un cambio también. Al final del trailer de promoción para Ken, se mostró al primero de los personajes nuevo para el videojuego Street Fighter V (un hombre rudo con la piel gris y marcas en su rostro). Este personaje se dio a conocer oficialmente durante el torneo EVO 2015 y se conoce con el nombre de "Necalli". Vega fue revelado como el siguiente personaje que aparecería en el videojuego el día 03/08/2015. R. Mika fue revelada oficialmente como el próximo personaje disponible en el plantel inicial el día 27/08/2015. El día 11/09/2015 durante el evento Dubai Game 15, sería revelado el segundo personaje nuevo en el videojuego, Rashid. Poco tiempo después Karin seria revelada oficialmente durante el evento Tokyo Game Show 2015 el día 16/09/2015. El 1 de octubre, Ono mostró dos capturas de pantalla, en las que revelaba un nuevo escenario basado en la lucha libre profesional, donde se puede ver a R. Mika en el fondo en la primera pantalla. Durante el evento Electronic Game Show en México, Zangief sería el siguiente personaje revelado y fue presentado oficialmente en un trailer. Laura, el tercer personaje nuevo para el videouego, fue filtrada por Famitsū y más tarde confirmada oficialmente en su trailer. Durante el evento Paris Games Week, se reveló que el lanzamiento del videojuego para PC y Sony PlayStation 4 se daría a conocer el 16/02/2016. Además, Dhalsim también fue confirmado en ese entonces como el siguiente personaje en regresar y sería revelado en su trailer en el evento Paris Game Event. Recepción Anuncio Aunque su anuncio despertó la alegría en la comunidad de videojugadores/gamers, pronto surgieron algunas críticas cuando el primer trailer demostración de juego fue publicado,YouTube: Street Fighter V Gameplay Trailer acerca de la calidad que realmente se puede esperar de un videojuego nuevo con la capacidad de la última tecnología actual y una plataforma poderosa de la octava generación como es la Sony PlayStation 4. Sin embargo, tales críticas no tenían en cuenta que este primer trailer sólo mostraba un trabajo en progreso y estaba en sus primeras etapas de desarrollo, una función que incluso en el mismo trailer de promoción apareció informado. Con la publicación del segundo trailer, se observaron las nuevas mejoras que aunque todavía no estaba en su versión final, era más que suficiente para acallar las críticas infundadas. SFV_Chun_Li_stance.jpg|Comparación - primer trailer de promoción (2014). SFV_Chun-Li-intro-stance-NASHtrailer.jpg|Comparación - trailer de promoción NASH (2015). Curiosidades * El "movimiento de remate" con el cual el personaje lanza a su adversario contra el interior de un autobús usando una potente patada y termina estrechamente atascado entre dos asientos, es un homenaje a la escena final de la pelea de los personajes Billy Lo y Carl MillerYouTube - Bruce Lee: Game of Death - Bruce Lee vs Carl Miller en la versión producida de 1978 para la reconocida última película de Bruce Lee, Game of Death. * En una escena Sean es visto jugando al videojuego Mega Man: The Power Battle en el dispositivo portátil ficticio CPSP. Galería Cubiertas SFV PS4 Box NA.png|Sony PlayStation 4 América del Norte (portada RP de promoción) SFV PS4 Box JAP.png|Sony PlayStation 4 Japón SFV PS4 Box JAP HOT-Package.png|Sony PlayStation 4 HOT! Package - Japón SFV PS4 Box EUR.png|Sony PlayStation 4 Europa SFV PS4 Box AMN.png|Sony PlayStation 4 América del Norte SFV PCWindows box EUR.png|PC (Microsoft Windows) Europa Promoción SFV Ryu title.jpg Ilustraciones oficiales Capturas de pantalla Escenarios SFV_Guile_Stage.png|Escenario Air Force Base en EE.UU.. SFV-ApprenticeAlley.jpg|Escenario Apprentice Alley en India. Bustling_Side_Street_Ryu_vs_ChunLi.jpg|Escenario Bustling Side Street en China SFV-CityInChaos-Ryu_vs_Zangief.gif|Escenario City in Chaos en EE.UU.. Forgotten_Waterfall_Ryu_vs_Chun-Li.jpg|Escenario Forgotten Waterfall en Nueva Zelanda. SFV-HillSidePlaza-Ryu_vs_Chun-Li.jpg|Escenario Hillside Plaza en Brasil. Kanzuki_Estate_Karin_vs_Rashid.jpg|Escenario Kanzuki Estate en Japón FANG-stance.png|Escenario Lair of the Four Kings en lugar desconocido. SFV-ShadalooBase.jpg|Escenario Shadaloo Base en lugar desconocido. SFV-TheGrid.png|Escenario The Grid en lugar desconocido. SFV-UndergroundArena-Zangief_vs_MBison.jpg|Escenario Underground Arena en Rusia. Union_Station_Ryu_vs_ChunLi.jpg|Escenario Union Station en Londres Vídeos Ver también * Lista de movimientos en Street Fighter V Enlaces externos * Pagina web oficial - Japón *Pagina web oficial - occidente (multi-lenguaje seleccionable, inglés por defecto) * Articulo en Wikipedia (inglés) * Articulo en Capcom Database (inglés) Referencias en:Street Fighter V ja:Street Fighter V Categoría:Videojuegos principales Categoría:Videojuegos de Sony PlayStation 4 Categoría:Videojuegos de PC